The Slap Fight Alternate
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: Tori is the only one of the six main people in Hollywood Arts that isn't in the Slap fight. But she gets pissed when her boyfriend, André, won't stop trying to get more followers. I haven't wrote a Tandré alternate in a while so I came up with this.


**The Slap Fight Alternate**

Note: Tori doesn't care for anything in the Slap Fight and she cares more about the short film they had to do.

(Tori's POV)

I walk in the room and listen to the quietness. Everyone was on their phones. They were supposed to set up! I had worked all night on the stupid violin with a knife. I sighed and placed the box with the violin.

"Guys?" I say. Nothing. Jade, Beck, Dré, Robbie and Cat kept using their phones. No one was doing anything. In fact, nobody had the right clothing on. I sat down next to my fingers in front of my boyfriend, snapping my fingers in Dré's eyes. Nothing. He continued typing on his phone. I was pissed. I knew what would get their attention. I found a paper bag and blew it up with as much air as possible. I sealed the bag with my hand, closed my ear, than slammed the paper bag against a table. it popped with a loud bang, making everyone scream except me. I put the paper bag down, my hands on my hips.

Jade said angrily, "Vega what the hell?!"

"You've gotta an ear problem, get a hearing test West!" I reply.

She gave me a raspberry tongue. I continue, "Anyways, what are ya'll doing?! We have to set up!"

"We're getting more followers," Cat said.

"Followers?"

"Yeah on the Slap," Robbie adds.

"Why?"

My Dré explains, "Because we're having a competition on who gets the most followers."

"Why?!"

Beck says, "Because it all started when my beloved girlfriend, Jade, found out Trina had over 1000 followers."

I give them all a look, "Okay who cares?!"

"Who cares?!" Jade says in disbelief, "Trina is the most untalented girl at Hollywood Arts, you thin we're going to tolerate that?!"

I facepalm. "You guys are utterly ridiculous. We have a film to make-"

"I don't care, I'm going to get more followers," Jade cuts me off, grabbing her stuff and leaving. That's not surprising for her to leave when I start talking.

"J-Jade! I-...I gotta get more followers," Beck adds, following Jade. I drop my jaw.

Robbie and Cat start walking to the door, and Cat says, "I'm guessing you know what we're going to do."

I groan. The two of them leave with only me and Dré left in the room.

I continue groaning, "I know you want to go get more followers but I don't care, just go, don't try to lie to me."

My boyfriend kisses my cheek, "Tonight at your house let's work on the film, okay?"

"Yeah Dré."

* * *

"Okay so should we add more to this line?" I point to a line on the script to show my beloved André. He's still looking at his phone, tweeting. I groan, whacking him with my pencil.

"André!" Dré!"

"Oww! Okay okay what?"

"Well what do you think of this line that I'm supposed to say?"

He took a quick glance at the line and said quickly before going back to his phone, "Yeah yeah, sure."

I sigh. Is he paying attention? I grab the violin I made.

"Okay here, do you think the stab-olin is working good?"

I push a button and the knife comes out in a sharp move, but André continues tweeting on his phone. I made a fist.

"Well?" I ask.

Nothing.

"Andr-"

"What?! Robbie got another 50 followers?! Man that's bullshit!" he complained, ignoring my question. I sigh and said to myself that I needed a drink.

"I'm going to get some Wahoo Punch. You want some?"

"Yeah thanks baby."

I sat up and went for the refrigerator. I try to calm myself down as I grabbed the punch from the fridge.

"Damn it! I only got 30 followers from that contest I made!" He continues complaining.

I twitched in anger. He continues ranting off complaints.

"Well, look Beck got another 60 followers from those shirtless pictures of himself. I bet 90% of them are girls including Jade."

I'm so angry that I accidently overfill my cup with punch without noticing.

"Well let's see what happens if I make another contest...ooh! I got a good idea."

I made a fist. The anger was really hard to control.

"Hey Tori, will you help me make a new video for the Slap."

I slam the jug of the punch down and clench my fists in silence, ignoring the overflowed cup of punch.

"Tori? Baby, you okay-"

"Just stop..." I start.

"Hm?" I hear him making his way toward me.

"Sorry babe could you repeat that-"

I turn around angrily, "Holy fucking shit, just stop!"

André looked at me with concern, "Baby? You okay-"

I cross my arms and cut him off, "Look, we agreed to come to my house to make our film for a major grade! Not to try to get more followers for you!"

"Baby, please calm down-"

"What's so important about getting followers?! We're already the main people of the school! Why is a little thing like followers such a big fucking deal?!"

"Baby-"

"No! Listen André, I'm very tired of you ignoring me all day, looking at your, phone making videos, etc! I'm just done! I can't take it anymore! So please if you really want to get more followers on the Slap do it somewhere else!"

Dré gives me a look, "Jeez someone's Ms. Grouch today."

I drop my jaw. That's it. I grab my stab-olin and other stuff, feeling a single tear start forming in my eye, "Okay...You know what..."

I start crying, "Fuck it...Make your dumbass videos here as long as you like! Ignore me! Do whatever you want even if it makes me cry! I hope you're happy!"

I start running up my stairs, ignoring Dré begging me to come back.

* * *

I continued sobbing into the pillow, my tears dampening my pillow even more. Why are those followers important? He knows me more than those internet people! Stupid André. Stupid fucking boyfriend! I sniffle and toss the pillow away, looking into my ceiling. I've probably been here for less than 5 minutes but it feels like forever. Maybe Dré left. I kept hearing my angry voice yelling at him. He's right...I'm such a Ms. Grouch. I think I went a little far with the whole getting mad at him. The thought made me start to cry again. I grab another one of my pillows, pressing it against my face. I continue crying and crying, trying to let it all out. I hear the creak of my door open and I toss my pillow aside, sitting up so I sat on the edge of the bed, not looking at the door because I knew who it was. I sniffle and whimper as André steps in.

"Baby..." he starts.

"Go away..." I reply without realizing how cruel I said it.

"Tori...I'm sorry...baby, please hear me out-"

"Go away!" I say hiding my face in a pillow again.

He obviously refused to do what I asked, walking to my bed and sitting next to me, moving the pillow away from my face, trying to hug me. I move away, saying, "I said Go away!"

He refuses and brings me closer to him, but I still push him away, "Let me go! Stop! Dré!"

He still refuses and keeps hugging me closer to him. I reply, "Let me go and Go away! Or else I'm gonna force you-"

He cut me off with a kiss on the lips. I try to push away, but he held me taut against his body. I didn't kiss back, just resisted, but it was helpless. He pushed me down so I was lying on my back and he was on top. I tried any chance of resistance but it did nothing. He kissed me over and over even if I didn't kiss him back. He slid his tongue into my mouth and I had to do the same. He obviously won dominance so I couldn't fight back for it. I just wanted him to stop. He slid his hand down, but I grabbed it to stop it but he pulled away and pinned me down against the bed tighter. I lost. I couldn't do anything but whimper and moan. He continued sliding his hand down to my pants, unbuttoning and pulling the zipper down. I try to push him away when I realized what he wanted to do. But he refused to let me go. He stopped kissing me and slid inside my now opened jeans.

"N-no! N-no stop! Please! Kyahh!"

He rubbed my pussy gently, making me whimper and moan louder. I felt his slow and warm breath on my face. He stuck a finger inside me. I whimpered loudly and twitched, squeezing around Dré's finger. He pumped in and out of me, the same fast and forceful pace we always did. He kissed my neck as he kept finger fucking me. I could only moan and whine. Any resistance did nothing.

I whimpered, "You jerk...you asshole...let me go!"

He disobeyed and just continued fingering me. I just moaned and whined. It felt good, but it wasn't fair...

"André please..." I started saying in more tears, "stop...please..."

"I'm sorry Tori but no." he finally said something.

"Oh what happened? Your 'oh so precious' Slap followers too boring so you decide to fuck your girlfriend?" I asked angrily.

Dré growled and just completely got off me. I felt his loving and warming aroma disappear. He just stood next to the bed and looked furious at me. I worriedly at him. I went too far didn't I?

"If you really don't want an apology from me, Fine! I'll leave!" he said seriously

He turned his back away from me and started to walk off.

"Dré! No! Please! I...I..." I began crying again as he opens the door wider and about to let himself out. I sob into my hands endlessly. You stupid fucking idiot, Vega! I hear the door close again and Dré shuffle his way next to me again. He held my tiny body against his huge body. I gladly accepted the embrace and continued crying on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my forehead. His warm embrace, his scent, his strong muscles, it's my André.

"I'm sorry..." I whimper.

"Oh baby, what are you sorry for?" he asked gently.

"For being a Ms. Grouch like you said..."

"Tori, I don't blame you. It's my fault you're crying. In fact, it's all my fault for being the jerk and ignoring your feelings..."

"No, Dré please don't take it all out on yourself."

"Baby, I don't care if I'm taken blame for all of it. All I care is to make up for what I did to you. I hurt you. That's the biggest sin to me. I don't even care if I lose all my followers right now. I just want to stop you crying. I love you, Tori. I'm sorry for being blind. Please let me make it up to you..."

I didn't even care about the whole followers crap anymore. I'm just happy Dré cared about me as much as I did. I love André, so it broke my heart to see him pay attention to the phone more than me. But too realize he really does love me, there was no way I could be angry at him. I pulled him down for a kiss and pulled us back into the same position we were in before. I grabbed his hand and slide it back in my underwear where he gladly fingered me continuously. I broke the kiss for air, whimpering with Dré's fingering.

"Baby," he whispers huskily, "god I'm sorry for everything. I hate to make you cry like that. I-"

"Dré, I've already forgiven you for that. Now all that's needed is for you to forgive me for being a Ms. Grouch."

"There's nothing to be forgiven for. I deserved you treating me like that."

I shook my head, "No...I went too far..."

"Baby, of course I forgive you, I just wanted you to know that I don't blame you for being like that to me."

I smiled, "Maybe you're right...we should probably shut up and fuck already."

He chuckled, "You're such a naughty girl..."

* * *

_**Requested by LamarLaver. Thanks for the idea.**_

_**NinjaFlautist Out.**_


End file.
